Comfortable Extras
by Lady Illiya
Summary: Just the deleted smut scenes from my story Comfortable. There are two of them, the first is the shower scene and the second is the scene from the living room. Warning: Lemon


These are the two smut scene's I left out of my Comfortable story, since it felt a bit random. You don't have to read that story for this one, as these are pretty much just smut. Naturally I think you should go read Comfortable anyway, but either way enjoy this lemon!

Also Arya x Gendry Week is August 4th through 10th just check out aryaxgendryweek .tumblr .com for the prompts and more information, if you want to participate that would be great!

_He did not hesitate as he pushed himself up, clambering over the bed in a hasty attempt to catch gorgeous women he had come to love._

He raced after her, grabbing her around the waist while she was reaching into the shower and turning the shower on. She squeaked in protest as he lifted and spun her around, pressing her into the bathroom wall. His hands went from her hips and slid down behind her, squeezing and maneuvering her so her center lined up with his stiffing member.

He captured her lips and ground himself into her, swallowing her gasp as her legs came up to wrap around him. She tried to reach up and fist her hands in his hair, but he grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her, transferring them to one hand. His free hand traveled down to her bare breast, kneading it, ghosting over her nipple, leaving her arching into his touch, wiggling in his grasp, trying to free her hands.

He tightened his hand over her wrists, leaning in to bite her earlobe, "You are one little tease, my little wolf. Running away after you so rudely," he rolled his hips into hers, "woke me." He felt her head turn, and felt her nip his neck before he pulled away from her.

She tried once more to free her hands, and was met with resistance as he continuously rocked his hips into hers. He felt her hips respond to his, and her wetness rubbing his covered erection. She grinned wolfishly up at him, and arched her back off the wall till he could feel her breasts pressed against his chest, nipples tight, aching to be tweaked.

He released her wrists only to move his hands to her ass, quickly lifting so her legs were crossed around his torso, and her breasts level with his face. Her hands came down to grip his shoulders as he took one of those pert nipples in his mouth. He felt her fingers cycle through loosening and tightening on his shoulders as he alternated between rolling her nipple with his tongue and lightly biting down on it.

He relished in the soft mewls that escaped her lips as he continued his onslaught, he gripped her ass tight with one hand so he could use his other hand freely. He brought that up to her other, lonely nipple, twisting fast and hard that she bucked into his mouth as a sharp gasp tore from her lips.

He continued playing with her this way, alternating between hand and mouth until finally she gripped her hands in his hand and pulled him away from her chest, his mouth making a soft pop as it disconnected from her now red and sensitive nub.

"Gendry-" she gasped out, staring him in the eye, "-the water is going to get cold." He leaned in and blew on her chest before using his free hand to reach down and nudge his boxers off, causing his cock to spring free. She grinned, and he wiped that smile of his face as he released her, causing her to gasp and drop downwards before catching her and crashing her wet lips to his aching member.

His eyes were drawn to her lips, and they met in a fight for dominance, tongues dancing as their hips met in desperate thrusts. She mouthed his name wantonly against his, trying to get his attention, "Aye," he grunted, "I know, the water." He felt her smile against his lips and her tongue returned to the confines of her hot mouth.

He held her to him with one arm wrapped around, hand gripped in her ass. With the other he gripped the glass shower door Arya had earlier cracked, and slid it open, taking no time to step into the spray, sliding the door shut behind him. He pressed her up against the tile wall, the water flowing over both of them, making their skin slippery, her legs tightened around his waist in response to the loss of friction.

He resumed his assault on her mouth, crossing her jaw and landing on her neck, he kissed and sucked at her pulse point, the water that flowed over them mixing in with her sweat. He felt her nails scrape across his back, and knew lines would remain there tomorrow.

She was a writhing mess in his arms, desperate for contact, for _him_. His fingers trailed down her body, ghosting over her chest before reaching between them to find her clit, rolling it between his fingers while he continued to suckle at her neck. He moved his middle finger and slipped into her, she gasped and tried to move her hips down to take in more of his finger. He curled it toward him, seeking that spot inside her that he knew she loved. He knew the moment he got it; she bucked so hard he almost lost his footing.

He grinned against her neck, slowly thrusting and curling his finger within her wet folds. One of her legs left the pretzel she had made around him and he heard the glass door behind him rattle, as she had clearly placed her foot there in an effort to gain more support.

He withdrew his finger from her now soaking cunt, much to her disapproval based on the sounds that was released from her mouth. He lifted his head, his hot breath at her ear, "calm down my wild one, I have something much better to fill you up with."

He positioned himself at her entrance, and without further ado, thrust into her fully, relishing in the feeling of having her stretch around him. He stilled when he was in all the way, feeling the water pour over them both, as they stared into each other's eyes.

He started to move while maintaining the eye contact, her leg now joined the other propping herself up using the small confined space they were in. She used her position to crash herself against him, meeting him thrust for thrust. Their pace continued to increase until he could no longer control himself, breaking their eye contact, he leaned forward to crash his lips against hers, biting her bottom lip as he did so. His hips started to thrust uncontrollably, and he eagerly complied to her gasps of –_harder_- -_faster_- until he felt her cum, almost sighing his name as he felt her clench and unclench around him. He followed right after, coming undone, spilling himself inside her.

They stayed like that for a moment, breathing each other's air until he slide slowly out of her, releasing a groan at the lingering sensitivity. He held her up as she lowered her legs, for the first time since entering the shower, standing on the tile. He remained leaning over her, the water washing away the evidence of their love making.

He would have been content to stand there forever with her, except fate-also known as his shitty apartment complex-decided it was time for them to get out of the shower, by turning what was warm water into a shower of icicles shooting toward their naked bodies.

Arya's shriek resounded against the walls as she pushed him away from her, getting out of the shower so fast he was surprised she didn't just crash through the glass. He followed, laughter spewing out as he turned the water off behind him. He turned to her, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her, and then enveloped her in a hug.

"I told you so," she whispered. His chest vibrated with his questioning hum, but what she said next tore another laugh from his chest; "I told you the water would get cold."

REVIEW :D

Also, hope you participate in Arya x Gendry Week!


End file.
